Kenyataannya
by Heterochromer
Summary: Itu jelas di luar prediksi Lai Guanlin untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang di penghujung Distrik Gangnam. [Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101's Dumb and Dumber couple. AU. Non proof-read.]


**Kenyataannya**

 **.**

Itu jelas di luar prediksi Lai Guanlin untuk kembali bertemu dengan seseorang di penghujung Distrik Gangnam.

[Lai Guanlin / Yoo Seonho – Produce 101's Dumb and Dumber couple. AU.]

 **.**

Hanya susu cokelat panas dan sepasang _earphone_ yang menemani sore-menjelang-malam khas Guanlin.

Berbagai rentetan jam tambahan untuk menunjang nilai yang baik bagi kelulusannya mengakibatkan pemuda asal Taiwan itu untuk pulang sekolah pada _hampir_ pukul sembilan malam. Berbahagialah dirinya, ia seorang perantau yang tidak harus mendengar omelan orangtuanya karena ia pulang terlambat—orangtuanya di Taipei sana tidak akan tahu hal ini.

Suasana kota tidak terlalu bersahabat untuk tubuh, menandakan sisa-sisa musim dingin masih ada di musim semi yang baru ini. Susu cokelat panas yang Guanlin beli di kedai makanan ringan seberang sekolahnya mulai menghangat, membuatnya perlahan menyeruput minuman tersebut. Likuid manis menyentuh lidahnya, memberi efek yang enak pada tubuhnya. Ia mengecap singkat sebelum kembali meminumnya.

Terjebak di halte bus Gangnam pada pukul segini memang bukanlah opsi yang baik. Ini lumayan dingin untuk murid SMA yang hanya dibalut _blazer_ dan _hoodie_ biasa. Beberapa pekerja kantoran yang ada di halte yang sama dengan Guanlin juga merasakannya, terlihat dari berkali-kali mereka menggosokan kedua tangan atau meniup-niup telapak tangan—mencari kehangatan yang langka.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan pulang hari ini?"

Bukan maksud Guanlin untuk mencuri dengar, tetapi pemuda di ujung halte sana berbicara terlalu keras. Guanlin tidak menaruh minat dengan pembicaraannya sehingga ia tidak mencuri dengar, dia kembali menyeruput susunya sebelum suara itu kembali berkata, "Ah, begitu rupanya. Semangat, _hyung_! Kalau _hyung_ pulang larut pun tidak apa sebenarnya."

Apa tidak ada yang mau mengingatkan pemuda itu—yang tampaknya sepantaran dengannya, dilihat dari balutan seragam SMA pada tubuhnya—bahwa suaranya terlalu kencang untuk hitungan orang yang tengah menelepon kakaknya? Guanlin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tenang, sedikit merasa prihatin, lalu kembali meminum susunya.

Dia baru setengah jalan dalam menghabiskan susu cokelatnya begitu kedua iris matanya menangkap suatu objek dan berhasil membuatnya hampir memuncratkan kembali susu cokelatnya.

Objek yang ia lihat sebenarnya tidak semengerikan itu, hanya saja Guanlin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Dia mengerjap berkali-kali, berusaha memperhatikan apakah matanya telah menunjukkan ilusi optik atau bukan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Guanlin mendesah kecewa—

 _Yoo Seonho berada dalam satu halte bus yang sama dengannya. Mimpi buruk edisi berapa lagi yang baru saja Guanlin alami?!_

—dan sedikit senang, kalau boleh jujur.

 **.**

Namanya Yoo Seonho, usianya terpaut setahun lebih muda dari Guanlin dan berarti merupakan adik kelas tingkatnya yang mutlak. Lebih spesifiknya, adik kelasnya semasa SMP.

Beribu-ribu fragmen memori masa membanjiri otak Guanlin, berhasil menghasilkan jeritan frustasi yang tertahan oleh pemuda bernama depan Lai tersebut.

Wajah Seonho yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sembari ditimpa sinar matahari sore, tangan Seonho yang lebih kecil darinya menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh semangat, jemari Seonho yang suka menyentuh keningnya dengan sentuhan yang amat halus, dan bibir itu.

Lembut dan adiktif. Bibir pertama yang Guanlin kecup seumur hidupnya. Bibir yang berhasil membuat Guanlin sadar apa yang dinamakan cinta masa muda.

Kenangan itu mengalir deras dalam benaknya, membuat Guanlin kaget ketika mendengar suara klakson bus dibunyikan. Dia menoleh, mendesah kecewa begitu mendapati bus yang ingin ia naiki belum tiba juga. Matanya langsung mengarah ke sekitar, menghela napas lega begitu menyadari Seonho masih ada di posisi semula—kini kepalanya mengadah menatap langit malam.

Ah, mengapa dia harus lega?

Seonho hanya bagian dari masa lalu Guanlin. Keduanya telah SMA, mereka memiliki jalan masing-masing saat ini. Yoo Seonho yang kini berdiri di dekatnya mungkin saja bukan Yoo Seonho yang sama seperti beberapa tahun silam, Yoo Seonho yang manis nan polos dan berhasil membuat Guanlin berani bertekuk lutut di hadapan seisi sekolah untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Guanlin membentuk senyum miring. Padahal ia rasa ia sudah hampir berhasil melupakan Seonho, tetapi malam ini datang dan kejadian ini tercipta.

 _Rasanya sakit, Ya Tuhan._

Ketika kaki panjang Guanlin menggiringnya untuk mendekati pemuda Yoo yang masih memandangi langit, Guanlin membenci realita bodoh yang telah menjebaknya ke dalam kerungkung masa lalu.

"Seonho- _ya_?"

Pemuda berambut segelap arang itu menoleh, matanya membesar begitu bertemu dengan mata Guanlin. "G-Guanlin _hyung_?" Seonho sedikit tergagap pasca kaget karena bertemu dengan Guanlin. Dari berjuta tempat di Seoul, Guanlin tahu rasanya aneh jika reuni kembali di dalam halte bus di ujung Gangnam. "Benar-benar Lai Guanlin _hyung_?"

Dan Guanlin mendadak menyesal.

Sorot mata polos itu masih ada. Suara kekanakan—meski kini sudah agak lebih berat—yang menyiratkan kebaikan hati itu masih ada. Bahkan ketika Guanlin menepuk bahu Seonho sebagai bentuk basa-basi belaka, kehangatan yang sempat membuat Guanlin tergila-gila itu masih ada.

Seonho hampir tidak berubah. Garis wajahnya memang lebih tegas, sorot matanya lebih tajam, suaranya lebih berat, tinggi dan beratnya pun bertambah, tetapi secara keseluruhan tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari Yoo Seonho di mata Guanlin.

Dia terlihat makin tampan sekaligus manis, membuat kedua tungkai Guanlin menjadi lemas.

"Ada berapa banyak Lai Guanlin di Korea Selatan?" Pertanyaan balasan Guanlin membuahkan tawa kecil yang bersahabat dari Seonho. Benar-benar baik, masih bisa tertawa seperti itu pada mantan yang telah tidak bertemu selama lebih dari setahun. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Seonho- _ah_?"

"Sangat baik, senang rasanya bisa menjadi anak SMA. Bagaimana dengan Guanlin _hyung?_ " Mata Seonho memendarkan rasa penasaran yang besar. Guanlin ingin memeluk sosok di hadapannya secara mendadak, entah mengapa. "Maafkan aku, ponselku yang terakhir lalu hilang di dalam bus. Semua kontakku hilang sehingga ketika aku memiliki ponsel baru, aku tidak tahu cara menghubungi _hyung_. _Hyung_ mengganti nomor."

Ekspresi Seonho sedikit terluka dan menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Guanlin. Guanlin malah amat bersyukur saat mengetahui Seonho berhenti mengontaknya begitu ia berhasil masuk SMA, membuat jalannya untuk berpaling ke hati lain lebih mudah.

Guanlin mendengus keras, tanpa sadar, lalu membatin, _'apanya yang lebih mudah. Sama saja, dia seperti mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi'_

"Aku juga baik, meski menjadi pelajar kelas tiga SMA terasa amat menyiksa," jawab Guanlin apa adanya, diiringi oleh senyum tipis. Seonho ikut tersenyum dan perut Guanlin langsung terasa aneh. Dia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, mengabaikan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelahnya. "Apa aku boleh minta nomormu kembali?"

"Tentu saja!" Seonho terdengar begitu antusias saat menjawabnya. Wajah pemuda SMA kelas dua itu memerah padam sebelum menerima ponsel Guanlin dengan gugup. "M-Maksudku, boleh saja _hyung_."

Memandang jemari Seonho yang bergetar kecil saat menyentuh tiap-tiap tombol di layar ponsel Guanlin—ingatan Guanlin kembali melayang ke saat di mana jemari itu digunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan lembut. Sensasinya sudah hampir Guanlin lupakan, dan dia ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Ini nomorku, _hyung_ ," kata Seonho setelah berhasil memasukan kontaknya, mengembalikan ponsel Guanlin. "Aku tidak tahu apa nomorku akan membantumu _, hyung_. Tapi kurasa aku akan membutuhkannya sewaktu-waktu."

"Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Guanlin tidak sadar apa yang membuatnya bersuara tanpa dikehendaki. Seonho menoleh untuk menatap matanya, wajah pemuda itu kembali memerah. Dia pasti mendengarnya.

Kata salah satu teman dekatnya—Lee Euiwoong, Guanlin adalah pemuda serius yang suka sekali berbicara langsung mengenai isi hatinya sampai-sampai terkadang orang sakit hati dengan kejujurannya yang diucapkan dengan nada datar atau serius.

Dan untuk kali ini, rasanya terlanjur jika Guanlin menarik mundur perkataannya. "Kau tidak salah dengar, Seonho- _ah_." Pandangan mata Guanlin melembut. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Seonho terdiam cukup lama, menatap Guanlin dengan lekat seakan tengah meneliti keterangan apa saja yang biasa dapat dari kedua bola mata tersebut. Guanlin hanya butuh Seonho masih mengingat kebiasaannya sehinga tidak perlu melakukan pembicaraan lebih banyak.

" _Hyung ..._ ," ucap Seonho lambat, menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sedikit. Guanlin bergumam, menandakan bahwa ia sabar menunggu Seonho menjawab. "Apa yang salah dari hubungan kita dulu?"

Satu pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat Guanlin terdiam.

 **.**

Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka.

Setidaknya itu yang Guanlin pikir, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Kerenggangan hubungan mereka bermula murni dari Guanlin yang pertama menjauh karena kesibukan sekolahnya. Saat itu Guanlin sedang mempersiapkan dirinya mati-matian untuk lulus SMP, Seonho juga sedang disibukkan dengan klub basket yang diikutinya. Keduanya memang sudah jarang berbicara langsung, tetapi selalu ada kecupan manis di pipi untuk Guanlin tiap pulang sekolah ataupun ucapan selamat malam dalam bahasa Mandarin untuk Seonho tiap malam sebelum tidur.

Dan suatu hari, Guanlin melintas di lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya dan menemukan Seonho tengah tertawa bahagia dengan Kwon Hyunbin. Guanlin tahu siapa Kwon Hyunbin, alumni dari SMP mereka yang masih sering berkunjung ke sekolah karena ia juga merangkap sebagai pelatih klub basket untuk SMP mereka. Itu membuatnya berpikir lebih matang lagi mengenai hubungannya.

Seonho terlihat sangat senang saat bersama Hyunbin, berhasil membuat Guanlin berpikir bahwa pasangan anak SMA yang polos dengan pelatih basket bak model adalah perpaduan yang menarik. Ditambah ketika Hyunbin mengelus peluh Seonho dengan _tatapan yang tidak bisa Guanlin jelaskan_ , Guanlin tidak berpikir panjang lagi. Ia menarik kuat tangan Seonho yang meronta minta dilepaskan—karena bingung, jelas.

Dan hal bodoh selanjutnya ia lakukan, melampiaskan semua bebannya pada Seonho. Dia memaki Seonho dalam semua bahasa yang ia kuasai. Makiannya tidak beralasan, dia tahu dia stress akan sekolah dan cemburu, dia tahu seharusnya Seonho tidak dijadikan pelampiasannya, Guanlin sangat tahu.

Namun ia tidak tahu apa maskud Kwon Hyunbin untuk _sedekat_ itu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Setelah itu, ada perubahan drastis di keseharian mereka. Sekali lagi Guanlin tahu, sikap Seonho kepadanya masih sama—dirinya sendiri-lah yang menciptakan perbedaan. Ketika Seonho mengajak Guanlin untuk makan siang bersama, Guanlin menolak dan makan bersama teman-temannya. Ketika Seonho menggenggam tangannya saat jalan pulang sekolah, Guanlin tidak membalas genggaman tersebut dan hanya tersenyum samar.

Ketika Seonho menangis takut di depan matanya karena menyadari Guanlin berubah, ia hanya bisa memeluk pemuda itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

" _Lebih baik kita akhiri saja."_

" _Maaf_ , hyung _, aku tahu selama ini aku amat merepotkan_ hyung _._ Hyung _akan menghadapi ujian dan aku masih saja mengikuti_ hyung _ke mana saja," ucap Seonho, melepas dekapan Guanlin dan menghapus jejak air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku akan terus mendukung_ hyung _, aku tidak akan pernah membenci_ hyung _. Semoga sukses ujiannya."_

Masih teringat di benak Guanlin betapa menusuknya caci-maki Kim Samuel terhadapnya karena telah berhasil menghancurkan hati Seonho. Samuel itu anak yang baik-baik, tetapi Guanlin bisa melihat hasrat membunuh terpendam ketika Samuel _murni_ menyalahkan Guanlin—mengabaikan fakta bahwa Guanlin lebih tua darinya.

Itu semua terjadi di masa lalu. Seharusnya sudah ada lembaran kertas baru yang siap diisi dengan kisah-kisah lain. Seharusnya.

 **.**

Guanlin membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku yang salah. Selama ini memang aku yang salah."

Seonho tersenyum. "Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu, _hyung_ ," ucap Seonho lalu melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. "Lima menit lagi busku sampai, sepertinya."

Sekali pun Seonho terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Guanlin tahu di dalam hatinya pasti ada yang terasa mengganjal. Berbicara kembali dengan mantan bukanlah hal yang mudah, terlebih lagi jika masih amat mengagumi mantan itu.

"Seonho- _ah_ ,"

"Ya, Guanlin _hyung_?"

Mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Guanlin ingin melakukan sesuatu. Tidak, dia akan melakukan sesuatu.

Bae Jinyoung—seorang kakak kelasnya—pernah mengatakan, _kejarlah apapun yang kau sukai selagi masih dapat dikejar._

Dulu Guanlin menganggap remeh perkataan tersebut karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia kejar. Tetapi sekarang, separuh dari dunianya berada di hadapannya—terlihat sangat sempurna bahkan dengan balutan seragam yang lusuh akan keringat dan dipayungi atap halte bus.

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya melupakanmu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, aku masih berada di sini," kata Guanlin dengan tenang, berusaha mengimbangi denyut jantungnya yang benar-benar berdetak keras. Setiap detik yang terlewat bagai bom waktu yang terus berjalan.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana? Apa kita bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal?"

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ajakan kencan begitu saja," tutur Seonho, kini dengan cengiran polos yang manis di wajahnya. Guanlin terkagum melihatnya.

Tangan Guanlin terarah untuk mengelus surai pekat pemuda di hadapannya. "Kau tidak banyak berubah," gumam Guanlin, membuat wajah Seonho memerah. "Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Seonho- _ah_."

Keheningan yang tiba setelahnya seakan berusaha membunuh Guanlin. Deru mobil terdengar sangat jelas saat ini dan Guanlin tahu waktunya semakin menipis sebelum bus Seonho datang—tetapi ia tidak memaksakan jawaban dari pemuda Yoo tersebut.

Kesalahan di masa lalu adalah akibatnya dan Guanlin punya hak untuk memperbaikinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkan _hyung_ entah sejak kapan," gumam Seonho, memainkan ujung dari kemeja sekolahnya. Guanlin menahan napasnya. "Dulu sekali, aku berharap bahwa hal yang terjadi saat ini akan tiba. Tetapi sekarang ... entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu."

Bukan hanya umurnya yang bertambah dewasa, pola pikir Seonho pun ikut menjadi dewasa. Ini membuat Guanlin merasa bangga. "Aku akan menunggu."

Seonho mengerjap. "Menunggu?"

Guanlin tersenyum. "Ya. Aku tahu rasanya pasti aneh, ketika kau sudah yakin _move on_ tetapi aku tiba-tiba datang. Rasanya seperti drama saja." Kemudian Guanlin tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. Tawa yang ringan tanpa beban, meski tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali. Dia hanya merasa senang. "Kenyataan memang aneh, ya?"

Seulas senyum lebar muncul di wajah Seonho beriringan dengan bunyi rem bus yang terdengar.

Bus yang akan Seonho naiki sudah datang.

" _Hyung_ benar-benar akan menunggu?"

Pertanyaan Seonho dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Guanlin, membuat pemuda kelahiran Korea Selatan itu memerah—senyum lebarnya tampak semakin lebar dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah," jawab Seonho, beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. " _Hyung_ bisa mulai mengirimiku pesan."

Sebelum Seonho benar-benar pergi dari halte bus ini, Guanlin menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan cepat. Seonho terlihat sangat malu, ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam bus. Reaksi yang menggemaskan itu membuat Guanlin terkekeh.

Bus yang ditumpangi Seonho pun mulai berjalan menjauh, tetapi Guanlin tidak merasakan sedih atau perasaan negatif lainnya. Dia hanya merasa sangat senang, bahagia, dan segala macam hal positif yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan.

Yoo Seonho _akan_ menjadi miliknya kembali.[]

* * *

 _Once you get him back, you will treat him like he is your universe._

 _But yeah, he is already your universe._

* * *

 **A/N :** Based on my real life experience jadi ngerti gimana rasanya jadi Guanlin lololol. Maafkeun jika ada typo atau kesalahan diksi. Aslinya fic ini castnya mau Hyunbin x Minhyun, cuma mereka ada proyek lain hehehe apa ya proyeknya hehehe /dihajar. Ada dua proyek yang lagi aku kerjain, semuanya berbau uke!dua Nu'est lol. Hayo siapa sama siapa yang satunya lagi~

This is kinda oot but ada yang nonton Make It Right the Series? Mereka bikin season 2 akhirnyaaaa setelah penantian panjang. Airingnya masih lama banget, 30 April nanti. Dan mereka make tema threesome astaga Book mukanya nguke banget astaga.

Terima kasih telah membaca!

P. s : masa aku jadi suka Yoon Jisung dan segala kerecehannya wkwk. Bener-bener berharap semoga abis Produce 101 MMO ngedebutin lima cowok rempong itu XD


End file.
